Babycorn
|note = |last = Veni Vidi Vici |next = Just Can't Get Enough }} Babycorn is the ninety-fifth level of Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. To access it, the player must clear seventy levels. Overview A-Side This level consists mainly of 129 Yellow Blocks arranged in six long rows with few open spaces in-between. There are four Steel Blocks arranged in an upside-down T shape in the upper left portion of the Yellow Blocks, and the player starts at a Fury Flag on the highest Steel Block. The mango is located underneath the right side of the Yellow Blocks, and to obtain it, the player must use Fury to fall through the Yellow Blocks to it. This can be done by first falling to the right from the highest Steel Block through the Yellow Blocks to create a gap, which the player can then fall through from a lower Steel Block to move further right and reach the mango. B-Side The B-Side version of this level shares a nearly identical design, but not only is it flipped horizontally, but the mango is now locked and can only be obtained with 128 Yellow Blocks in the player's quota. The player now starts at an All Flag with Fury excluded, and there are now two Fury Flags on either side of it, with one on each Steel Block and one adjacent to them at the bottom of the level. Additionally, Yeah's quota now consists of Ice Blocks instead of Yellow Blocks. There also is now a time limit of 2 minutes, and the level will restart if it is not completed in the time allotted. To obtain the mango, the player must first destroy every single Yellow Block, most of which can be destroyed using Jam to boost great distances. However, the exceptions to this are the blocks underneath the Steel Blocks and the block in the upper left corner of the Yellow Block array. To destroy these, the player must first fall through a lower portion of the column of Yellow Blocks above the leftmost Fury Flag, and they must avoid destroying the highest Yellow Block here. This will create a gap while keeping the Fury Flag covered. Then they must place a single Ice Block above the leftmost Steel Block, which then can be passed over. Using Jam, the player must boost off of the left wall of the gap and pass through the lower Fury Flag to switch to Fury and fall through the Yellow Blocks under the Steel Blocks. After destroying them all, they then must destroy the Yellow Blocks over the Fury Flag and then boost left off of the Ice Block to destroy the Yellow Block in the corner. Gallery B-Side Babycorn B1.png|Yeah standing at the start of the B-Side version of this level. Babycorn B2.png|Jam standing in a gap to the left after having placed an Ice Block over the left Steel Block with Yeah. Trivia *The name of this level may imply that it is the successor to the seventy-first level of the game, Popcorn, which shares a similar concept. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Regular levels Category:Yeah Jam Fury series